


And that was good

by carpetsocks



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst and Feels, Balthazar Cavendish's Death, Developing Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Over the Years, Poetry, Short, how do you punctuate???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: A short angsty poem from Dakota's pov.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 6





	And that was good

Space is harsh,

So I took the car and left him,

Shattered, floating, cold.

He didn’t care that I was leaving,

And that was good.

Ropes can break,

So I took the car and left him,

His mark on the world.

He didn’t wish that I was leaving,

And that was good.

Knives are sharp,

So I took the car and left him,

Alive, breathing, hurt.

He didn’t know why I was leaving,

And that was good.

Trains move fast,

So I took the car and left him,

Stunned against a fence.

He didn’t see that I was leaving,

And that was good.

We get old,

So I took the car and left him,

Peaceful, watching stars.

He didn’t realize I was leaving,

And that was good.

Love is hard,

So I took the car and left him,

Our time had run out.

But very soon we will be meeting,

And that is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
